Percy Jackson Sanctuary
by Mr.P3pp3r8867
Summary: Lance has always been a reckless Demi-god, but now something's happened. Now he, his full brother Percy, and Annabeth must now find a way back to their own universe while helping the Sanctuary cast with their own problems. T for paranoia!
1. We are WHERE now?

**This is my fist story. I know many people demandask of you, dear reader**

**for a review. I will also ask, but you don't**

**have to.**

**Lance- Do it or I'll come after you**

**Me- Shut up.**

**Lance- Hey, I'm just tryin' to get you some reviews**

**Me- On with the show and DONUT!**

**Lance- And we don't own or claim to own Percy Jackson or Sanctuary,**

**Rick Riordan and the owners of Sanctuary own their respective pieces.**

**Lance**

It all started at Central Park, as me, my full brother Percy (same mom and dad), and Annabeth took a stroll through the park. Percy was only with me because he had to look after me, and also because he was in trouble as well (we didn't mean to destroy the new water fountain that Mom had bought, but we were still yelled at by Paul with Mom being the more forgiving one, and then Poseidon/Dad yelling at us for being so reckless), so now he had to watch me for another week and four days. Annabeth tagged along because those two were inseperable! So we decided to hit the park. As we walked along the path, I looked at myself out of boredom while playing with my (somehow always) curly, black hair. I wore a red t-shirt with a white skull and crossbones on the side, a pair of regular blue jeans (I was a size and a half smaller than Percy), and a white pair of Nike's (Naturally) and I had the same eye color as Percy (Sea-green ran in the family eye color department). I looked over towards Annabeth and Percy. Percy had on a sea-green t-shirt (What is it with him and sea-green anyways?), a pair of blue jeans like mine, and red Reeboks. Annabeth had on a blue tank-top with a white lining to it, a pair of khaki capris, and white Nike's, like mine. I reached into my pockets and gripped the ball-point pen in my pocket, Tidal Wave. It was just like Percy's: It would always magically appear in my pocket and I just had to uncap it for it to go into sword form. No doubt Percy had his Riptide, and Annabeth had on her Yankee's cap and most likely her pen/dagger in her pocket as well. It was something that I had made her from her favorite dagger for her 17th birthday (I had made it by myself). We had finally made our way to the picnic area. Annabeth and Percy took a seat down on a seat to a table and started making googly eyes at each other while I took my seat across from them. After two LOOOOOONG hours of me poking Percy with a stick I found, he finally turned his head in annoyance. "What do you want?" "You promised me that when we got to the park, we could wrestle." He sighed, "Lance, can't we do it another day?" I looked toward Annabeth, giving her the puppy-dog look. She looked at me, then at Percy. "Come on Percy, the least you could do is humor him by keeping your promise. Besides, it was starting to get a little boring." I gave a small smirk, and just as quickly hid it. I may not be the brightest, but I knew how to play innocent, thanks to some training from Nico. "Fine, but don't expect me to go easy on you!" I replied by walking towards an open area a few meters away, pulling out my pen, and uncapping it. Percy did the same. Just as we were about to duel, a bright light flared from the sky.

I felt like I was weightless, like in a dream. This went on for I don't know how long, but after what felt like an eternity, I started to regain my other senses. The first thing I felt was the wind rushing past me. The second thing was the tinge of copper in my mouth and then the return of my sight. I opened my eyes and found myself in a free fall. I looked around and found Percy and Annabeth in the same unconscious state. I immediately returned my thoughts to figure out one thing:how in the hell was I going to save us?! I was too busy thinking (something I rarely do in most cases) to see the incoming bat...thing. As I was about to come up with a plan, I felt a sudden change in direction. I looked around suddenly, and found myself staring at a guy. Another quick survey revealed that he had one arm stretched out with some kind of glide suit wing extending from his arm. I decided to wait this trip out, after I had noticed that two other people had Percy and Annabeth. This "flight" had lasted for only ten minutes when they started to descend toward a giant, church-like building. My first thought was, "Oh my gods, there gonna try to convert us!" That was my FIRST thought. My first SANE thought was,"I wonder if they're friends or foes." As they were setting us down, I decided to go back to being "unconscious." I felt my body being laid down, and heard two other bodies being slid onto the ground. The next thing I heard was a door opening and a British lady, who sounded a little miffed. "What the hell are you doing here?!" "Now Helen, just hear me out." This guy sounded a bit worried and scared. " We were just flying by when we saw these three kids falling from the sky," "Oh shit," I thought to myself. "and decided to get these kids to safest place we knew, w-which was...here?" That last part sounded like a question asked in fear. "Well, we will have to bring them inside until they awaken. Then we'll ask them questions." I felt my body being picked up. "Oh and Bruno, do NOT tell anyone, or I'll have my assistant on you." With that comment hanging in the air, I heard the bat guy, Bruno, and his friends fly off. After that I blacked out for real. I woke up to the sound of grunting from what sounded, and smelled, like an ape. I slowly and carefully squinted my eyes (where they looked closed, but were just opened) and saw some kind of super tall thing standing next to my bed. "Oh man, what the hell is that?!" I screamed in thought at myself. This thing was maybe 6.9 feet tall with hair so long, it looked like a Bigfoot costume. A stern looking lady walked in. This lady had REALLY dark brown hair, and eyes that looked like they saw a century come and go. She looked like she was maybe in her mid-forties. "How's this one doing?" I realized that this lady was the same one from the roof... I forgot her name though. "So far, still unconscious, but recovering," said the Walking Carpet in a gruff voice. "Don't worry, Helen," NOW I remember her name! "he just needs some rest." The lady had a worried look on her face, but someone else called, " Hey Magnus, this girl's coming to!" Both Helen and Mr. Shaggy started off toward the voice. I was about to open my eyes when another guy came in. The dude wasn't very buff and he was holding some kind of tablet in his hand, but he had this look, like he had a secret that he only told to people he trusted.

**Annabeth**

I'm not sure what happened to us because at one moment I was about to watch Percy and Lance duel and the next, I wake up in a bed with a guy holding a tablet in his hand while watching heart monitors. "Hey Magnus, this girl's coming to," he shouted over his shoulder. I gathered my surroundings and saw that I was in some sort of square shaped room, a silver stand was next to me, holding my Yankee's cap and magical pen that Lance made for me as a birthday present. "Oh gods, Lance! Percy! Where were they?" I was about to ask when a regal looking woman and a tall, hairy man entered my room. "She's still in a daze, but there's no sign of any internal injuries," said the man holding his tablet. "Good," said the woman, Magnus I think her name was, "go check on the younger one." He walked out of the room. The stern looking lady turned her attention to me. "How are you feeling? What do you last remember?" I was reluctant to answer, especially with the hairy giant grunting and staring. Helen noticed this, "Don't worry. He won't hurt you." She turned toward him. He got the message and left he room, going towards where the other guy went. "Can you answer some questions for me?" "Where am I? Who are you? Who was the big guy? Wo was the tablet guy? Where's Percy? Is Lance okay?" I kept asking these questions at a rapid pace. The lady grabbed my arm, a sign for me to calm down. "Calm down and relax. You're in the Sanctuary. I am Helen Magnus. That large fellow was my assistant and the other fellow was Henry. I'm not sure what your friends' names are, but they are both okay." Helen answered in slow, calm tone. "How about you answer some of my questions, hmm? Let's start off by telling me your name." "Annabeth," I replied. She gave a smile at that. "What is the last thing you remember?" "My fiancé was about to wrestle his brother in Central Park when a bright white light flared, then I remember waking up to... Henry?" She gave a slight nod toward my question on the tablet guy's name. "Who is who and How old are all of you?" "The curly haired one is Lance, who is 14 and the older one is Percy who is 17. I'm 17 as well." The lady was about to say something when we heard a shout coming from the direction of where Henry and the big guy walked off.

**Lance**

I decided to knock off the faking sleeping and actually wake up. I found myself face to face with the Walking Furball. "WHOA!" The big guy backed off a bit and another guy just chuckled. "Don't worry, Biggie here doesn't bite." "Much," Biggie added. It took me awhile to register that I was in a hospital bed, looking up at a guy who looked like a Sasquatch. I was about to say something when the lady, Helen walked in. "I see that this one's up." Biggie chuckled at the remark. "What happened last night for me to see a Walking Shag Carpet in this... whatever this place is?" The big guy looked offended, but held back any comments. The lady started to ask me questions, to which I answered truthfully. When I was asked if I had any questions, I simply asked, "What is there to eat here?" That got the other laughing and the Shaggy Carpet joined in. Helen just cracked a smile. She motioned for the big guy to go with her, hopefully to get food. The guy, Henry he told me, allowed me to walk around. I made a beeline for the room that held Annabeth. I slowly entered so that she could catch my movement. "I wondered who shrieked." "Well atleast you didn't wake up with a huge, living fur rug in your face." She laughed at this, and slowly started to get out of her bed. I looked over to Henry, "So, where's my brother?" Henry led us to the room right next to mine and opened the door. I looked at Percy, who looked like he could wake up at any moment. I looked at Annabeth, who had the same idea as me. We casually strolled over to the bed, leaned real close, and shouted, "WAKE UP!" He shot up so fast, he fell out of the bed. Henry laughed with Annabeth, and I was on the floor, laughing so hard I was turning red. He got up and gave me an accusing look. "What was THAT for?!" He asked, angry. After I finished laughing, I told him it was just because. He was about to say something, when again, Bigge walked in carrying a tray with a platter of biscuits,some slices of meat, and three cups of water. I attacked my cup of water and biscuits, Annabeth and Percy hugging and whispering, and Helen walking in, "He seems to have an appetite rivaling yours," she said looking at Biggie. He gave a grunt, but walked off.

**Percy**

I don't know why, but I was just starting to wake up when Annabeth and Lance screamed at me to wake up. I fell and everyone present laughed, Lance more than the others. I groaned and got up. I was going to sock my brother the moment we were alone, but I went to Annabeth and hugged her. The smell of lavender in her hair made me only focus on Annabeth. "Don't ever leave me again Seaweed Brain," she whispered as a giant ape man came in carrying a platter of biscuits, meat, and water which my brother attacked. I chuckled and so did Annabeth. A lady came in and said something, with a grunt from the ape guy, but he just walked off. I didn't hear what the lady said because I was too focused on Annabeth to really notice anything. Boy did I wish that I wasn't as focused on Annabeth or I would've noticed the silver platter coming for my head. It was at the moment right before contact that my brain finally registered the flash of silver, then the cringing pain, then I was on the floor. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Lance, looking unimpressed, simply stated, "You mean you didn't hear the lady's question? Oh wait, thaat's right. You were making googly eyes at Annabeth." She gave him a questioning look mixed with an accusing stare and her famous "I will END YOU!" glare. Lance continued on, oblivious to Annabeth (a mistake he's made sooooo many times before), "I thought 'Maybe I'll just poke him on the shoulder, but then he would be pissed. Eh, what the Hades' and I decided to 'poke' you with this platter." He just gave an innocent smile. I saw Annabeth in the corner of my eye, trying hard not to laugh. Grumbling, I got back up, "Okay, so then... What was the question?" "Well I had asked where you were from, then when you didn't answer, the.. Platter Incident happened." Lance cracked a smile at this, still holding the platter under his arm. I looked at Annabeth, then Lance, who each gave a nod. "New York." "Well, do have any special talents?" Again, I looked at each of them. Annabeth giving a slow, cautious nod and then to Lance who gave a mischievous smile, like he was waiting for this question. "Well, for starters, how well do you know Greek mythology?"

**Well guys, what do you think? Yes, I left it on a cliffy, but with the Thanksgiving weekend on our heels, you can be sure to find more. Just send me a review of what you think so far, any suggestions, etc. and I'll try to take in the advice.**


	2. It's Starting!

**I'm back with a new chapter, hope y'all enjoy (p.s. I don't own nor do I claim to own ANY part of Percy Jackson or Sanctuary, only their real owners own them. I simply own this fanfic.)**

**Magnus**

These children were quite astonishing. They claim to be demigods from Greek mythology, "But those are just myths, right?" asked a very quizzical Henry, and as was I. "Well, if they were myths, then we wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't be able to do THIS," the curly haired one, Lance I believe his name was, exclaimed as suddenly, the water from the nearby sink started to float in midair. With the flick of his wrist, Lance was somehow able to move the water in a circular form. "This will require some research as to how this is possible," I stated in awe, unable to avert my eyes at the event happening right before me. I was so perplexed that I almost didn't notice Will walking in, his face buried within a large stack of papers. "Hey Magnus, the Russian sanctuary is requesting a shipment of..." he never finished the sentence, as Lance hurled the water at Will. Henry bursted with laughter, as did the "demigods" (calling them that was going to take some getting used to). Will stood there for a moment, unable to register the fact of water suddenly flying at him. "Magnus, is there a new Abnormal that can control water nearby?" "None that I know of," I simply replied. Confused, as only me, Henry, and the children, we're in the room. "Then who...?" pointing at each of us in a swinging motion of his arm. Lance simply raised his hand, then looked toward the restrooms, casting a mischievious smile across his face. The other demigods soon realized what he was about to do, as I thought that I had a realization as well. Before any of us could react, the restroom doors flung open, water floating out as quickly as if it were part of a waterfall. Will had no time to move and the water caught him on his whole right side. He was flung to the other side of the room and landed with a thud. He groaned, pushing himself up off the ground. He cast a glance towards Lance. "How the hell were you able to do that?" "My dad's Poseidon, and since this hard head ," he gestured towards Percy," is my brother, that also makes Poseidon his dad as well, and the blond one's mother is Athena." Will was stupified, thinking that we were trying to pull an elaborate prank.

**Lance**

The best part about controlling water? Being able to sideswipe people like Mr. Work-alot. He finally realized that what I had done was real. "What kind of Abnormals are you," he cautiously asked. "What's an Abnormal?" Annabeth, the only person who really asks the right questions, asked. Magnus smirked, like we were about to expierience the same shock they had. "Let's take a walk, shall we?" having nowhere to go, we followed Magnus, Henry, and Drenchcoat (yes that's what I called him) into a very steam punk- like elevator. "Man, big dude's got a hellava mess to clean." I smirked at Mr. Henry's comment. The elevator ride wasn't long, maybe five minutes, when the thing dinged and the doors slid open to reveal one kickass looking room. It had monitors hanging from the ceiling, things that looked like lasers attached to metal rods, and so many glass panes, each revealing something awesome! My and Percy's favorite one was with the mermaid. _Greetings, my lords, what are you both doing here_? I glanced at Percy, who also was skeptical about keeping a mermaid in a cage. _Are you here on your own will_, asked Percy telepathically, with a nod from the mermaid. Helen, oblivious to the fact that we could talk to all sea creatures and horses (plus anything close to a horse, like a zebra) just stood there. I heard Annabeth mumble something the Magnus, but I was too busy focused on the mermaid to notice another visitor walking into the room. A movement caught my eye, and I glanced in it's direction, telling Percy through telepathy to glance as well. It was a lady, dark skin, dark hair, brown eyes. She looked like she could've been from India. "Hey guys, don't stand too close or she'll eat ya." I turned toward the lady, gave a smirk, and sent a small amount of water splashing down in her. After a few rather colorful words from her, she decided to check me and Percy out further. "You guys seem normal. Are you guys from around here? Are you guys new recruits or Abnormals?" I sent a confused glance to Magnus and Henry, just as Big Carpet was entering the room holding a mop. He didn't seem to pleased and I bet I know why. "Aaaaaany way... You promised us an explanation. Where are we? What is this place? And what the HELL is an Abnormal," I questioned Magnus, adding volume to the last question. Helen was silent for a few seconds, then slowly started, "This place is a Sanctuary, a place of peace for Abnormals, which are creatures that come in every shape, size, and form. You are in Canada, by the way, and we thought you were Abnormals because of your abilities. Speaking of which," she continued while strolling over to the Indian lady, "Kate here deserves an explanation and I would prefer it if you told it." "Hmmmmmmmmm. Hmmmmm? Hmmmmmmmmmmm," I rubbed my chin, trying to process this new thing. Apparently, according to Annabeth by the way, we're in an alternate universe from our own. "Well, like we told your friends here, we are demigods. Greek mythology IS real and we can prove it," Annabeth stated, nodding to us as she finished. Percy and I got the message. We focused on the nearby water sources: cups, a cooler, and some of the water from the mermaid tank. The lady, Kate, look amazed as she could be (if her jaw went any lower, it would've touched the floor). Big Guy was amazed as well. Will walked in and immediately did a double take and cringed. We all laughed at this.

**Will**

I almost had a heart attack. These kids were controlling water like it was second nature. As soon as I realized they weren't going to douse me, I carefully stalked towards Magnus, casting a glance every few seconds. "How are they doing this," I whispered to Magnus. She whispered back, "They claim to be demigods from Greek mythology. I think we know who the boys' Greek parent is, but I wonder about the girl's parent." I couldn't process this information. These kids were offspring to gods. They could control water with their will. The UN would go ballistic to have these kids contained. "Just so you guys know," the curly haired one said from across the Atrium, "Annabeth's mom is Athena." "Wait, I thought Athena was a virgin goddess," Henry quizzed while checking the Internet. Annabeth replied, "She is but she can have kids a different way. They form from her thoughts and her lover's thoughts." That was just weird. These kids were children of deities. This shouldn't have surprised me, but it did. Even with a larger threat of the fact that Ashley might destroy us, I still was mesmerized by these kids. A thought started to form in my head: if these kids were the children of gods, then they could help us in the fight against the Cabal! "Magnus, if these kids are who they say they are, then they could help us." "I don't know Will, I'm not fond of sending children into battle." The older brother, Percy I believe, spoke up. "You know, we're used to battle. We're trained from the age of thirteen on at a special camp for us." "Then that means," I questioned, "that you guys are probably used to 'monsters' and 'evil beings' and stuff like that." They all nodded. "Look, none of us would prefer the idea, but we need your help. We are at war with this organization called the Cabal. Their goal is to destroy the Sanctuary network and cause a genocide on Abnormals. Helen's daughter, Ashley, has been captured and brainwashed into fighting for them." The two older teens looked a bit shocked while the youngest one just stood there looking like his eyes glazed over. "Is he alright?" the other two looked over and chuckled. "Yeah, he'll be fine," the older boy remarked. The girl, who I was told was Annabeth, shoved the younger boy who woke up with a sudden jolt. "We'll help you guys in your fight," the younger one said, who I also learned later was Lance, "but later, you guys have to take us on a tour of this place." Helen smirked at this and agreed.

**Lance**

Well, now we're involved in a war. Percy and Annabeth both agreed to this, so I offered. I can't wait to get this fight over with so I can a tour of this place. It's so huge! Hopefully it'll have more sea creatures to talk to, or maybe a werewolf! I've always wanted to meet one! Before I blacked out from the excitement, Helen had decided to add, "Just so you are all clear, we have to travel to the British Sanctuary to help them make preparations." Percy lost all color. "You mean we have to fly?" "No. John is going to teleport us there, but he will have to take us in small groups." Annabeth looked a little green so I decided to say something. "You know, I think it would be easier on us if one of you guys came with us, so they can keep an eye on John." Annabeth gave me a quick glance filled with relief. Magnus looked like she was thinking who was the right person when one of the monitors came on. A guy, with a very upright hair cut and looked rather cocky, flashed onto the screen. "Helen, when are you going to get you sweet little..." he stopped when he noticed us. "Who are these little..." a look of disgust slapped itself onto his face,"children." "Nikola, these children are our new friends and allies. They have something to tell you, but I believe it can wait until we arrive." "Yes, well I don't see how ankle biters can fight, but I guess these people made you desperate," he said with a smirk forming on his face. This guy WAS arrogant. "Hey buddy," I stepped next to Magnus, "just wait 'till you hear what we have to say, then you won't think of us so lightly." He looked at me with some interest. "Well then little boy, let's see if you get here without being viciously maimed by Jack." With that last remark, the screen flicked off. I looked toward Magnus. "Just who was that guy?" "That was Nikola Tesla, yes the Nikola Tesla and I'm surprised that you actually had the courage to challenge him, considering that he's a vampire." I was about to say something, but John teleported in, "Time to go everyone." Helen walked over to Henry and I guessed what she was saying. He looked over and nodded. He strolled over just as John teleported Magnus, Will, and Kate. "Soooo... You guys can control water." Percy decided to speak up (Finally! I thought he took a vow of silence for a minute.) "Yeah and we can communicate with all sea creatures as well as horses and their close relatives." Henry looked amazed and almost said something, but John teleported back in, huddled us together, and the next thing I knew, we were in a palace looking place. "I see that you finally arrived." I looked over to a guy with close cropped hair, a blue long sleeve shirt, and khaki jeans. In his hand was an IPad. "and I see you brought friends." "Declan," Magnus stated, "these are our new friends and allies. They have agreed to help us fight." "Well, not to be a spoil sport, but how can kids help us fight?" "I was just about to explain, but I think we should also get Tesla in here." Declan-Dude looked a bit suspicious of us (seriously, how can people think that a bunch of kids can take down a huge building?) but walked off to fetch us some more company to reveal our secret to. I looked around, taking in the space that this place had above ground. I was about to ask what there was to eat when the egotistical looking dude strolled in, holding a glass of wine. "Ah, Helen. I see you brought the ankle biters with you," he said with some disgust while staring each of us over. I sneered at him, just to prove that he didn't scare me. "I see this one is a bit rebellious. Tell me, my little dearies, do you know who I am?" I replied win a bored look, "The mailman?" He gave an amused smile. "No, I am Nikola Tesla. Genius, inventor, etcetera." Annabeth gained an awed look on her face. "Your Telsa?! I thought that you were dead, well atleast until Helen told me that you're a vampire. What made you start drinking wine? Did you help out in World War II? How many famous people have you met?" She was asking all of these questions at breakneck speed, I thought that she was going to have a heart attack.

**Tesla**

My, my, this blond one had so many questions. I admit I was a little flattered so I decided to answer her questions. "My dear girl, calm down and let me speak. First off, let me just say that I invented electricity, but that ego nominal bastard Edison stole my idea. I have always be a connisseur of extravagantly old wine. I did help out in World War II, but the boys in the government didn't realize that they gave me a Nazi spy for an assistant. And to finish it all, I have met so many 'famous'," I used air quotations for this part, "people throughout history: Patton, Edison, Jack the Ripper, and most important of all, the beautiful Helen Magnus." Blondie just stared in awe, but the younger boy still gave me a look of boredom. "Young man, didn't your mother ever tell you that it's rude to stare?" "Sorry, but I'm not impressed. Now to tell you OUR story. First off, this knucklehead," he said while wrapping his arm around the older boy," Is my brother Percy. Secondly, Greek mythology is real." I gave a small smirk, but I let the boy continue, "Percy's and my dad is Poseidon. Annabeth's mom is Athena." Declan looked confused, but I knew that this was just a prank or a plan to impress me. Helen could apparently read my thoughts, "What he says is the truth. He can show you." She nodded to the younger one who looked towards the sink. He suddenly flicked his wrist, causing the fountain to explode into a geyser of water. The strangest part was the water was collecting into a giant orb. I was too stunned to realize that the orb was hovering over me, and with a chuckle from the boy, the water fell on me, spcausing me to spill my glass of Chardiney (**A/N: I do not know how to spell that champagne's name, so this is the closest**). I slowly turned toward the little demon, "Okay. I'm impressed." I gave a small smile while receiving one from this boy. Helen jumped in, "Just so we are all on a name basis, everyone these children are Percy," she gestured toward the older boy, "Annabeth," gesturing to Blondie, "and we've all seen Lance." So that was his name. I looked over each of these 'demigods'. "I am going to have to run some tests with these children." "No Nikola, we are not going to experiment on these children." Touchy.

**Annabeth**

This was all happening so fast! First we meet Jack the Ripper then we meet the Nikola Tesla! I still can't believe that Lance doused him. I was about to give him a stern talking to (the only two people that he listens to are me and Mrs. Jackson) when the alarm started blaring. "There here," Declan shouted. I completely forgot about the threat! Declan showed us where to go to get to the elevator, but knowing Lance, he would stay and fight. Once we herded into the elevator, Henry looked around and asked, "Wasn't there three of you?" Percy looked around and gave a face palm. "Knowing Lance," he sighed, "he's probably staying to help fight." "Are you serious?! Is he insane?!" "Dude, calm down. His battle cry is Leroy Jenkins anyways. Besides, he's been in tougher situations than this." "Yeah okay, but he's never fought Ashley. Even before she was brainwashed, she was tough to beat, now she's an unstoppable killing machine and she has backup of genetically altered superhuman vampires!" This was going to be a problem. There is no way that even Lance could beat even one of these guys. We reached the bottom floor. Henry headed straight for a little alcove of wiring, electronics, and other computer- related items. He started typing on a key board and a computer screen flashed on security feed. We saw Helen, John, Nikola, and Lance, who was in a corridor with his sword out. "Oh no. OOOHHHH no, do NOT tell me this is happening," a frantic Henry shouted at the computers. "What's wrong," I asked, concerned for Lance. "They're here." I looked to a computer and saw a door being knocked down. Four evil looking people wearing black vests and pants step through. A security team with what looked like a troll took position near another door. The invaders were introduced to a hail of gun fire, but they shrugged it off. Two guys charged forward, one of them doing backflips, followed closely behind by two women. They took out the humans in seconds. A blond woman jumped on the troll's back and snapped its neck. I couldn't believe Lance thought of going against these guys. They started toward another door and simply kicked it down. This was going to be a tough fight.

**Sorry for the wait. Homework and all that jazz. I will try to update as soon as I can. I would appreciate it if you ideas left a review, an idea, or something. I would appreciate it very much.**


	3. Party Time!

**What is up people? Sorry that I took so long, but I got it done!**

**A/N: I don't own or claim to own Percy Jackson or Sanctuary, their rightful owners do.**

**Lance**

I can't belive it! There hasn't been a single vampire sighting in this building since the screens showed their break-in. I decided to go towards Magnus. Maybe she was having better luck than me. I just rounded the corner when, all of the suddend, a HUGE laser gun was pointed at me. I could hear it whir to life, then die down. I looked at my almost-killer, which turned out to be Helen. "Lance? What are you doing here?" "You're supposed to be with Henry," Jack the mood killer grimly stated also looking somewhat annoyed (believe me, Annabeth, Percy, pretty much every camp counselor gave me the same look). "I got bored... And I wanted to fight some vampires." Helen looked at John, who looked a little saddened. "Well, we might as well take you with us to make sure that you are not harmed," Helen sulked. We walked back to one of the lounge looking areas. Will was pacing in circles. "Dude," I remarked, "keep doing that and you'll make a rut in the floor." "Sorry, but I can't radio Clara. I knew we should've never split up!" "Relax Banana-Brain, I'll go look for her with ya." Will seemed to calm, even if it was just his shoulders lowering. As we were leaving, I checked my pocket for my killer pen. Feeling the familiar shape, Will and I set off to find this Clara. We were walking down a hallway when an Asian looking lady sporting a black vest with black pants entered our hallway. She turned, and for some reason looked pissed! She literally had hatred eyes and hissed at us, showing off some fangs. Will ran, but I stayed put, "LEEEEEEEEEERRROOOOOOOY NJEEEEEEEEENKKIIIIIIIIIINS!" Both of us charged at each other. Right before we made contact, I pulled out my pen, uncapped it, and slid past, slicing at her stomach. She didn't explode into golden dust, but she did get a nasty slice, looking somewhat deep. Before I could finish the job, she teleported away. "Son of a..." before I finished, I heard Will, "Lance, I need help!" I bolted towards the sound of his voice. I turned the corner and saw Will, keeled over the body of a lady (**A/N Don't get any ideas perverts**). "Will, I'm sorry." He looked over at me with puffy red eyes. I knelt next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, "Ya know, we lost friends in a battle. It never gets any easier." "I should've been here.. to save her." Just then Helen turned the corner with Henry and Percy. I knew Annabeth was somewhere nearby, invisible. "There would've been nothing you could've done," I continued, "besides, we still have a war to fight. We need you and everyone else we can muster." At this point, Annabeth appeared with no one else noticing.

**Annabeth**

I was scouting the area when all of the sudden I heard " LEEEEEEEEEERRROOOOOOOY NJEEEEEEEEENKKIIIIIIIIIINS" and I immediately knew Lance was nearby. I carefully made my way to the sounds of fighting, but there was a sudden _WHOOSH_ and not long after I heard someone shouting Lance's name. I carefully followed some seven feet after Lance. I turned to see Will hunched over a dead body. I blurred out for a minute: the body looked like Silena. After I snapped back to reality, Helen, Henry, and Percy were there. I stood next to Percy and took off my Yankee's cap. Lance looked over, "He needs some time to get over the shock. We need to find the super vampires." Helen nodded, Henry looked sad, and Percy had the same face on when Silena had given her life to save us. Will rose to his feet, "I'm good. C'mon, let's go beat the Cabal." With that, we spread into two groups. Helen and Will would go one way, Henry, Percy, I, and Lance went another. We slowly stalked the corridors, Henry typing into his tablet to try and find the vampires. The lights suddenly dimmed , then returned to normal. We each looked at each other. I put on my Yankee's cap, getting a surprised look from Henry, and slowly started off ahead of them. I peeked over the corner and saw one vampire at the end of the hallway. "Lance, Percy, there's one at the end of this hallway." They both nodded, pulled out and uncapped their pens, and sprinted around the corner. I pulled off my cap, and both I and Henry carefully peeked around the corner. We just saw Lance decapitate the vampire just as Percy stabbed it in the stomach. It didn't burst into golden dust, "Looks like there's been a mess on aisle 3," Lance remarked. We headed on, leaving a small beacon that Henry could trace from his tablet. We walked around for half an hour before we decided to regroup with Helen. When we met in the main lobby, she had taken out one vampire. Just then, Helen's radio came on, "Helen, we have a major problem down here. Ashley is trying to destroy the central mainframe," Nikola exasperated. "We'll be there shortly," Helen replied. We rushed to the elevator. When Henry crammed in last, Lance hit the down button, and we were off. After five minutes, we poured out into a room similar to the underground chamber that Lance doused Will. We saw a blond woman trying to smash electronic equipment. "Ashely," Helen gasped.

**Percy**

"Ashely," Helen gasped. From what I've heard, Ashely was Helen's daughter. She turned to look at us, her eyes giving a pleading look. "Ashely, I know you're still in there, please listen to reason!" Just then, another vampire with a nasty looked slash on its stomach teleported in. It looked at Lance with absolute disgust. I knew what happened there. We all stood there, waiting to see who made the first move. It was the Asian looking vampire. She leaped at Lance. Annabeth shoved Lance out of the way, getting slashed across the chest in the process. Before it could make another move, I willed water from a nearby cooler to shove the vampire out of the way. Helen was busy trying to reason with Ashley and Lanice stood their stupified, but all I cared about was my girlfriend who was losing blood fast. "Lance, do have any ambrosia or nectar?" I was on the verge of tears. Lance rushed over, pulled out a ziplock bag from his jacket pocket, pulled out two squares of ambrosia, and fed them to Annabeth. Her wounds slowly healed up, and she stopped bleeding. I looked over to Lance and he got the message. He slowly rose, trembling with rage. If there was one thing everyone at camp knew, it was never try to hurt Annabeth. If the enemy hurt her, he would get angry (something that we sons of Poseidon do naturally). There was a sudden gust of wind and water started to catch into Lance's personal hurricane. Lighting started to flash in the little clouds that formed, causing the vampire to back away. Lance took a step forward, causing the lightning to shock the vampire. As it was stunned, Lance, pulled out and uncapped it, causing his 3 foot sword to appear. In one clean slice, he cut off the vampire's head just as Declan and Nikola walked in. Just then, another vampire appeared. Henry ran over to a computer and typed furiously. Annabeth being hurt apparently brought Ashley back and she ran over to the new vampire. She grabbed his wrist and looked over to Helen, "Mom," she gasped on the verge of tears. Helen realized what she was doing and gasped, just as Henry stopped typing. Suddenly, Ashley tried to teleport and for some reason, causing a miniature flare.

**Nikola**

I am still having trouble processing what I just saw. We walked in on Mr. Talkback slicing off a vampire's head. That didn't surprise me. What did surprise me was the fact that he had a small, personal hurricane surrounding him. Once it died down, it was clear that he shivering with rage. He stood there for a minute the rushed off to his brother's side, both kneeling over Blondie to make sure that she was okay. She looked unconscious, but otherwise fine. Helen was on her knees with a defeated look. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked up then slowly rose to her feet. She looked over towards the children. "We have to get her to the infirmary," said the older brother. "She looks fine," I replied giving a simple shrug. The younger one stared daggers and after seeing what he did, I would rather have my head attached to my body. I gave a sigh, rose to my feet, and helped get Blondie to the infirmary. We set her down carefully on the bed. "I honestly don't see why we need to do this," I questioned. The older brother gave me a warning look, "We have to make sure that she's recovering. Before you walked in, Annabeth took a hit for Lance. We fed her ambrosia, but we still need to be sure." "Ooooohhkaaaaay, before we move on, what is ambrosia," I asked. This time the younger one answered, "Ambrosia and nectar are the food and drink of the gods. We demigods can consume a certain amount before we burst into flames. Regular mortals and monsters like you, Helen, and Jack, no offense, will immediately burst into flame." I must admit, I was a little disappointed at this news. "You do know that I will have to experiment on this phenomena." "There is no way in Tartarus I'm letting you go anywhere NEAR her for expermenting," the younger one shouted.

**Annabeth**

Ooohhh my head. One thing I knew was one moment I shove Lanceout of the way of a vampire's attack and the next, I wake up with a sore chest and a massive headache. I slowly came to, really jolting awake at Lance shouting, "...for experimenting!" I don't know what he was shouting about but I heard Tesla, "My dear boy, if what you say is true, then we must experiment. Think of all the possibilities!" After that I heard Magnus say "Nikola drop the act. I've already told the children about your desire to revive the vampire race." At this point my head started to throb again. I groaned and everyone stopped. Lance was the only one with enough courage (and stupidity) to say, "It's about time you woke up. I was about to whack Nikola on the head," I slowly got up and out of the bed with his and Percy's help, "because I don't think it's screwed on tight enough," he continued, earning him a death glare from Nikola. I couldn't help but chuckle, also earning me a glare. "These children are not to be tested on Nikola," Helen claimed. Before Nikola could say anything, a familiar silver platter went flying at his head. He fell to the floor unconscious. We all looked over to Lance, who was beaming at us with the same platter tucked under his arm. "Well," he said in a false British accent, "my hypothesis has been proved wrong. Nikola is a nutjob but atleast his head is screwed on right." Nikola slowly rose to his feet. He glanced over to Lance," "Do that one more time and I will..." Before he could finish, Lance sent a blast of water towards Nikola, shoving him back a few meters. "Well," Lance said with a bored look, "I'm ready for a tour of the Sanctuary in Canada." Henry gave a laugh. Jack came in with an amused expression. "Well, I'm glad that someone was able to knock some sense into that arrogant bastard. I only wish that I would've been the first." "I think it's time that we head back home," Magnus stated. We all got back into the same groups as when we came here. Henry turned to me and Percy, just as Jack teleported the first group out, "Is he always like this?" "No, this is his relaxed state." Jack teleported in, huddled us together, and teleported us back into the atrium of the Canadian Sanctuary.

**Lance**

Finally, after half an hour of waiting, Jack teleported in and huddled us together. We instantly arrived back to the Sanctuary in Canada. Magnus ushered us into her office. I will say this, it was roomy. So much paper everywhere, many different... things were scattered in a somewhat orderly chaos, and there was a huge wall cubby filled with very dusty wine bottles. Nikola was inspecting/raiding it. "Since we haven't any idea how yu got here or how to send you home, I have decided to make you honorary Sanctuary members," Helen said carefully (again, as if we could destroy this place). "Well," Niksaid butted in, "I have to agree with you there Helen. We will definetly need their help, especially the youngest of the litter." I took a large step toward Percy and Annabeth because the way he was eyeing me and Annabeth was.. unsettling. He smiled, but soon dropped it after the look Magnus gave him. She herded us out and started the Sanctuary network was developed by my father in the mid-1800's." We made it into the elevator and started down. "Before I get any further, I will first explain what an Abnormal is. An Abnormal is a creature that hasrather unique abilities varying from each species." At this point we were able to file out of the elevator. "Now, before we get started are there any questions?" Percy decides to ask, "Yeah, where did you manage to get a mermaid to willingly to work for you?"

**Behold the next chapter! Sorry if I took too long but the Christmas break got**

**to me. That, and I'm writing this on my IPad. So anyway, here's the chapter and**

**DONUTS ARE DELICIOUS!**


End file.
